La Semaine du Destin
by Lessy-enne
Summary: Notre Reine a une admiratrice. Essaie sur OUAT.


Rien ne m'appartient seul l'histoire est sortie de ma tête après avoir soufflé. Seul Regina est présente. Je m'essaye à la nouvelle, sur un nouveau sujet. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se cachent surement dans ce texte. Donnez-moi vos impressions, toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre !

Bonne lecture

#EvilQueen#

 **Lundi** :

Proche de midi, après encore une longue réunion. Installer sur son fauteuil de cuir noir, Regina finissait de ranger les documents importants. Chaque sujet de débat aborder pendant les réunions du conseil avait un emplacement bien précis, être ordonner était une nécessitée ! Demandes de travaux, rapport d'incident (notamment sur les dégâts provoqués par une certaine jeune dragonne), requêtes des habitants de Storybook. Lasse, la brune soupira, elle avait faim. Heureusement que la mère biologique de son fils lui apportait son repas de midi. Elle décida de consulter ses mails en attendant la blonde. Son regard s'arrêta sur un mail intitulé ''A Sa Majesté'', de provenance inconnu.

 _"Madame le Maire,_

 _Après tant d'année à vous observé dans l'ombre, ce silence n'est que désespoir pour moi. Ma démarche vous semblera surement inconvenante mais loin de moi l'idée d'usée de quelque fourberie. Mon corps brûle de ne pouvoir vous toucher. Votre envoûtant sourire a pris possession de mon cœur. La peur de votre réaction est grande mais pourtant il me faut agir. Donnez moi une chance, Ma Majesté, de vous prouvé la sincérité de mon cœur''_

Tout du long de la lecture les sur-cilles de la reine étaient froncés. Qui était cette personne ayant osée lui envoyer ce type de blague douteuse. Soupirant elle supprima le message, éteignit l'ordinateur. Au même moment deux coups a la porte retenti, laissant alors place à Emma Swan, un sac de nourriture accrocher a sa main.

#EvilQueen#

 **Mardi** :

Assise a la table de réunion, Regina regardait dans le vide. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait une réunion d'urgence ce matin ? Snow, comme a son habitude parle pour ne rien dire. Elle l'interrompt.

-Snow, je crois qu'on a tous compris. Des questions ?

Elle dévisage alors toutes les personnes présentent. Aucun ne moufte. Parfait. A l'autre bout de la table, le shérif baille. Regina sourit. Elle apprécie la blonde, même si la plus part du temps elle l'agace au plus haut point.

-Quelque chose a rajouté Miss Swan ?

Prise en flagrant délit la blonde mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-Bin, euh … non je …

-Très bien, nous avons donc terminé.

Regina rassemble ses dossiers et rejoint son bureau. Avec la dragonne qui s'entraîner à brûler la moitié de la forêt, elle a du pain sur la planche pour ne pas avoir Snow sur le dos toute la journée, a cause '' des pauvres petits animaux de la forêt ''.

-Foutu Blanche-Neige !

Installer à son bureau, elle ouvre sa boite mail. Quelle surprise est pour le Maire d'y trouver un nouveau mail de l'inconnu.

'' _Majesté,_

 _Je ressens une grande peine pour vous, être obligé de côtoyer Snow White alors qu'elle vous a brisé ! J'aimerais tellement devenir votre chevalier en armure et pourfendre les malotrus. Tous ce que je souhaite, c'est de pouvoir vous prendre dans mes bras et vous protéger des mauvaises personnes. Vous choyez serais pour moi un privilège. Laissez-moi vous prouver la véracité de mes propos Rencontrons-nous ce soir sur la plage de Storybook, je vous y attendrais à la nuit tombé sur le banc près du château de votre fils.''_

Aucune signature et une adresse quelconque. Regina fulmine. Qui est cet individu qui avait décidé de gâcher les seuls moments de paix qu'elle s'octroyait dans son bureau. Elle supprime encore le message et retourne à sa vie. Regina laisse de coter le trouble faite.

#EvilQueen#

 **Mercredi** :

'' _Vous n'êtes pas venue… J'en suis malheureuse mais je vous comprends. Une inconnue vous écrit et vous demande un rendez vous en tête à tête. Vous avez beau être une reine vous n'en n'êtes pas moins humaine. Un canular de mauvais gout, si seulement. Malgré tout mon cœur brule d'une toute nouvelle flemme, d'un nouvel espoir. L'espoir d'une réponse. Je vous aime, je n'y peux rien. J'ai tout essayé pour réprimé mon désir mais sans succès._

 _Répondez-moi, ma Reine. Je vous en prie.''_

Regina n'en revient pas. Encore un message de l'inconnue... Malheureuse disait elle... Alors une femme lui écrit ces âneries. La brune fixe son écran et essaye de regrouper ses éléments. Une femme qui est éperdument amoureuse de sa personne. Une femme qui la flatté. Qui connait le château de son fils et qui la pleins de côtoyer Snow...cette femme est-elle présente aux réunions? Comment la connaît-elle? Un passé en commun? Une nouvelle dans sa vie. Tinkerbell, tel une tornade rentre sans frapper dans le bureau du Maire. Elle supprime rapidement le message pour ce concentré sur la fée parasite.

#EvilQueen#

 **Jeudi** :

Toute la matinée, Regina s'était surprise à regarder chaque femme croisée avec attention. Comme si un détail pouvait lui révéler l'origine de tous ses messages. Mais cela ne sert à rien et le pire c'est que cela eut pour effet de la rendre moins productive. Café en main elle entre dans son bureau et décide de ne pas en ressortir avant ce soir. Si par malheur elle reçoit un message de l'indésirable elle l'effacerait sans en prendre connaissance. A son plus grand plaisir, aucun message ne l'attend ce matin. La brune se plonge alors dans ses nombreux dossiers le cœur léger.

Vers Dix neuf heures, Regina se prépare à rentrer chez elle, retrouver son fils. Elle regarde une dernière fois ses mails.

'' _Votre silence brise me brise. Je vous comprends après tout vous ne savez rien de moi… Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. Taire ce désir qui me possède. Me plonger dans le travail, oublier votre présence. Comment faire je vous côtoie tout les jours… ''_

Regina reste interdite… cette inconnue la voit tous les jours. Mais qui est-elle ? Il y a quand même beaucoup de femme qui entour la reine. Ruby, Granny, Snow, Tinkerbell, Lilith, Miss Swan, Maléfique… toutes ses femmes elle les côtoie tous le temps. Que se soit au Diner's, à la mairie ou même chez elle.

''… _j'adorerais vous inviter à diner. Aller danser. Simplement marcher sur la plage. J'aurais aimé faire cela mardi soir… Je suis désolée, je vous envahis seulement… seulement mon désir de vous toucher, de vous protéger est plus grand que celui de vous fuir. Je m'imagine souvent être contre vous sur votre canapé de cuir blanc, complètement nu, laissant mes mains courir sur votre grain de peau, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson. Loin de moi l'idée de n'obtenir que votre corps, je ferais de vous une femme honorable, un avenir peu s'ouvrit a nos âmes._

 _Je vous laisse la clé de notre futur Ma Reine ''_

Madame le maire relit plusieurs fois ses quelques lignes. Comment de telle parole a ce pouvoir sur elle ? La brune est sans voix. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle efface encore le message et rentre chez elle.

Malgré Henry qui lui raconte sa journée, les pensées de Regina sont fixées sur les mails. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle, la Méchante Reine, se retrouve avec une groupie mal baisé sur le dos. La brune est quand même certaine que l'auteur n'est pas cette attardé de Snow. Henry vit que sa mère n'était pas avec lui alors il est parti au plus vite dans sa chambre pour appeler sa mère biologique. Resté seule, Regina range la cuisine d'un geste de la main.

#EvilQueen#

 **Vendredi** :

La rage est encore présente dans les prunelles de Regina quand elle pénètre dans le Granny's. Au comptoir elle ordonne à Ruby de lui amener un café.

-Ruby est malade Madame le Maire... Vous allez bien Regina ?

La grand-mère de Scarlett a un regard doux poser sur la Reine qui plisse les yeux pour ravaler sa colère qui ne doit pas s'écouler sur la vieille femme.

-Parfaitement bien Madame Lucas ! Mon café s'il vous plait !

Rapidement Granny revint avec un café à emporter et le dépose sur le comptoir.

-Vous êtes sur ? Vous m'avez l'aire pert…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, je vais impeccablement bien, maintenant voici votre argent, bonne journée !

Elle s'évapore tout a coup dans un nuage violet et réapparaît dans son bureau. La brune souffle de soulagement. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose sinon elle risque de déchaîner sa magie sur n'importe qui, et cela ne va pas plaire a Henry, elle le retraitera.

Regina s'assoit sur son fauteuil de cuir et allume son ordinateur. Rapidement elle regarde ses mails… rien. Mais pourquoi donc le sentiment de frustration commence à prendre place dans son corps. L'énigme que représente cette femme inconnue commence à peser pour Regina. La brune prends la décision d'attendre le soir, d'attendre un pas de plus venir de cette femme.

La journée de Madame le Maire se passe simplement, aujourd'hui elle fini a seize heures et en profiter pour aller chercher Henry a l'école. Quinze heures quarante cinq. La brune regarde une dernière fois ses mails avec un léger espoir d'y lire l'inconnue. Rien...

A-t-elle finalement décidait d'abandonner ce combat a sens unique. Regina aurait du s'en rejouer, mais pourquoi le fait de rien n'avoir à lire rends la brune un peu triste? Dans un sens, elle aime qu'on la désir, cela lui confère un pouvoir. Depuis Robin, elle n'avait plus touché le corps d'un homme ou d'une femme. La brune grogne de mécontentement et éteint son ordinateur. D'un pas rapide elle s'engage vers la sortie en verrouillant sur son passage. Rentre dans son véhicule et roule vers l'école de son petit prince. Une fois devant l'école elle s'accorde quelque seconde pour souffler et mettre son masque en place. La Reine sort de son véhicule avec grâce, dominant les autres de sa prestance.

Quand arrive vingt heures sa majesté rentre tout juste de chez les Charming. Ce weekend Emma aller pouvoir s'amuser avec leur fils. Après avoir mit un coup dans la cuisine et elle se sert un verre de vin puis s'installe sur son canapé de cuir blanc.

Son canapé… Là où l'inconnue rêve de pouvoir glisser ses mains sur le corps de la Reine. Une bouffé de chaleur et les joues rouges, Regina fit son verre d'une traite. Elle enrage… de telle pensée… Son verre rencontre violemment le mur et se brise en milles morceaux.

-Arrête de pensé a cette catin ! Elle se fout allègrement de toi ma pauvre Regina !

Une fois debout, d'un mouvement de main, la magicienne fit disparaître les débris. Elle prit alors la direction de la salle de bain. Un bon bain, des bougies, de la musique classique et un autre verre sont actuellement indispensable a son bien être.

#EvilQueen#

 **Samedi** :

Les traits tirés, Regina s'installe dans son siège. Tout les samedis où elle n'a pas Henry, la brune vient souvent au bureau pour s'occuper. Comme a son habitude elle regarde en premier lieu ses mails.

'' _Un jour nos regards se sont croisés, J'ai sus que c'était vous,_

 _Vous, que j'attendais caché dans mes ténèbres !_

 _Je savais que cela changerait ma destinée._

 _Depuis je ne rêve que de Vous, Je rêve à un Nous._

 _Vous qui avez su rentre à mon cœur, le courage de réapprendre à aimer, Vous qui m'avez offert votre chaleur d'une seule œillade, quand dans ma vie tout chavirait. Comment aurai-je pu ne pas vous aimez. Mon cœur brûle de pouvoir vous murmurer ses quelques mots dans votre divine oreille._

 _Je vous aime Regina, comme jamais je n'ai aimé._

 _Si le moindre de mes propos attisent même une once d'intérêt, je vous en conjure prenez cette main que je vous tends Majesté. Laissez moi apprivoiser votre cœur, être votre fin heureuse. Si au contraire mon âme ne vous insuffle que haine et rancœur, la ligne je franchirais à nouveau et mon cœur serra apaisé.''_

Regina dégluti. Jamais elle n'avait eut droit a une telle déclaration d'amour. L'émotion l'envahit, les larmes lui brûlent les rétines. Elle relit une seconde fois les mots de l'inconnue. Son cœur palpite. La flèche a-t-elle atteins son organe de vie? Perdu dans ses pensées, Regina sursaute quand un coup provient de la porte de son bureau. Lilith entre les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Maleficent ma dit qu'il fallait que je vienne pour me faire taper sur les doigts par Sa Majesté la Reine de Storybook.

Un sourire sadique étire les pulpeuses lèvres de Regina. Une distraction pense t-elle.

A midi, la dragonne ayant détalé les locaux depuis un petit moment. Madame le Maire réfléchit. La distraction n'a pas duré longtemps. Maintenant il lui fallait agir. L'inconnue passerait la ligne se elle ne donne pas signe de vie. En quoi cela doit la déranger ? Une folle de moins dans sa ville ! Mais elle n'allait jamais savoir qui est l'inconnue sauf quand celle-ci déguerpirait. Une seule façon de savoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, après relecture et le clic sur « envoyer », Regina rentre chez elle, quelque peu apaisé.

#EvilQueen#

 **Dimanche** :

Regina aime le dimanche. Le dimanche elle peut s'occuper de sa maison, son château. Le dimanche, elle peut cuisiner tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Le dimanche c'est son jour. Une tarte aux pommes dans le four, Regina frotte avec un torchon les dernières traces d'eau sur ses ustensiles. Elle s'active dans son antre, range et fini le nettoyage du plan de travail.

Elle stoppe tout mouvement quand la sonnette résonne dans le hall. Elle pose l'éponge dans l'évier, détache son tablier et marche vers la porte. D'une main légère elle se recoiffe en jetant un rapide regard dans son miroir. Même si elle n'attend personne Regina ouvre la porte. Elle détailla la femme en face d'elle.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

-Euh… je…

-C'est vous ? Tous ses messages… c'était Vous ? Impossible…

-Je le croyais aussi Majesté

 ***Fin***

 **Qui est l'inconnue?**


End file.
